Banjo-Kazooie
Banjo-Kazooie is a platform video game developed and published by Rare for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It was first released on June 29, 1998 in North America and on July 17, 1998 in Europe, and later re-released as an Xbox Live Arcade game for the Xbox 360 on December 3, 2008. Banjo-Kazooie is the first installment in the Banjo-Kazooie series, and chronicles the titular characters' encounter with series antagonist Gruntilda. The game's story focuses on Banjo and Kazooie's efforts to stop Gruntilda's plans to switch her beauty with Banjo's sister Tooty. The game features nine open levels where the player must complete a number of challenges like solving puzzles, jumping over obstacles, gathering objects, and defeating opponents. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Banjo Kazooie for the 5th episode of The Completionist, as well as the very first special episode: The Halloween Special for 2011! To celebrate Halloween, Jirard dresses as JonTron. Instead of playing the original Nintendo 64 version of Banjo Kazooie, however, he plays the Xbox Live Arcade version. Jirard lends praise to the graphics, level design, and music. Though he pokes fun at the style of dialogue, where characters move their mouths and make random sounds.The progression of power ups and collectibles is also received well by Jirard. Trivia *This episode gave birth to Greg's running joke of randomly saying "BEARS!!" *This episode also started Greg's obsession with Kinect Sports. * This marks the first time a rating inbetween two ratings has been given. * Greg makes his first physical appearance in this episode. Super Beard Bros. Jirard and Alex began playing Banjo-Kazooie on their gameplay channel on January 7th, 2016. Much like the Completionist review, Jirard plays the Xbox Live Arcade version of the game. Playlist for Super Banjo Bros here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm8aFRzVGLtTij1HtKey_pVLu5R1dJRIZ Episodes # A Rare Adventure # A Trip to the Beach # Clang Clang Clanf # The Elusive Jiggy # Trivia Overload # Snappy Little Crocodile # The Sleepy Bear # Dead Bear Alert (The K-Fed Sitch) # Stand up to the Heat # Quicksand Misadventures # Racin' Shoes and Honeycombs # Spooky Trivia # The Scare Bear # The Camera Made Me Do It # Whirling Fan Blades of Doom # Eyrie Eyrie # Click-Clock Tick-Tock # The Bears are Falling! # Notes to Nowhere # Trivia Doom # Enter Gruntilda # Bonus Trivia * In episode three, Jirard reveals that Frasier was at one point a star of the MTV reality show Parental Control, pretending to be a boyfriend with a bad swearing problem and quoted as saying "cocksucker fish" * Ten seconds into the sixth episode, they are in a swamp. * Bubblegloop Swamp is a swamp. * In French, it is called Moldy Swamp. * The first death of the series was in the sixth episode. * In episode 7, Jirard fell asleep while climbing the scarf in Freezeezy Peak. It is unknown what sort of horrors awaited Jirard if it wasn't for the friendly conversation of Alex (Coolman) Faciane awaking the sleepy lets player. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Fini-Pete It! Category:Banjo Kazooie Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Complete It!